Deaths love
by Iwritesoreallyweridstuff
Summary: He knew it as dangerous. He knew that his elder brother was after his head, along with his younger siblings. But... something powerful is stirring in Gotham City. It't a test between lie's, Family, and loyalty. He will be hidden in the shadows for as long as possible. Though, the bat family knows better. What happens when they shine the spotlight; right on him?


**Hello there! This is my first ever fanfiction where I have shared it with others. I hope that this is ok:) Anyway, please no flames thank you!**

 **-I sadly do not own Batman, or the Batfamily. :(**

 **-This may get steamy, so I'm rating it T to be safe, though that might change….. So. Watch out.**

 **-This contains the gayness. If you don't like the gayness. Don't read.**

 **-*Ok i think that about wraps it up. Hope you enjoy!***

Summery-

He knew that this was dangerous. He knew that his elder brother was after his head, along with his younger siblings. But…. Something powerful was stirring in Gotham City. He knew about the Justice League, and what they stand for. Though compared to him, they are but ants skipping along a sidewalk. It's a test between lie's, Family, and loyalty. He will be stuck in the shadows with his sibling for as long as he can. But the bat family knows better. What happens when they shine the spotlight: right on him?

Chapter 1- "Nothing Left"

Maybe it was the cold air chilling my bones. Or the midnight sky, dusted with stars, shining billions of light years away. But. My mind was silent, finally given a rest after those thousands of years. I know it was selfish of me, but I couldn't resist. That long forgotten smile spread across my thin lips, it almost hurt, for how rarely I slipped out into expressions.

"What are you grinning about brother?" A lean boy questioned, while taking a seat besides me, letting the breeze blow his midnight hair. I let a chuckle burn in my throat. He had a sense of humor at least.

"Nothing to be concerned with Marah. Just simply enjoying the stars is all."

We looked alike you could say. Pale, ghost like skin, with a hint of black veins giving way underneath. It wasn't shocking by any means, just unnatural some might say. I knew he had more to say. We didn't ever just talk to talk. We don't waste our breath on unnecessary conversations. I waited for him to spit it out. Then it happened.

"You do realize that one day… we will have to tell.."

I shook my head, cutting his thought off. "He's still so young Marah. We should let him live his childhood…"

My younger brothers face crunched up, I knew the look well. He was pissed, frustrated probably. But, in turn, he had the right. What happened…. It's not something that will just fly over the youngest ones head. He'll ask us about it….. Someday. And we'll have to provide answer yes? No. Not if we didn't want to. He just couldn't get past lying to the youngest face. But I knew it would crush him. Make him feel small and helpless. My brother went on.

"He might be the youngest off the three, but he's not idiot. At the age of six thousand, he knows better than most of us anyway. You shouldn't hold back on explaining the truth Septhis."

"I know that." It was silent for a moment. I decided to change the subject."We'll all have to move sooner of later."

"Why? Is the home we've recided in for the last thirteen thousand years, not good enough for you?"

I snapped. Enough of this nonsense. "It's not safe here. Not anymore. He used to act like the barrier. But he's nothing but a pile of ash now. Do I have to remind you?"

My younger brother gulped, shaking his head at the bad memory. I was well aware how he felt. How we all did in fact. Our only defense was taken, and beheaded right before our eyes. Someone we counted on from the beginning was now lost. Now nothing about this land screamed home. Unless you count his body, that is still hanging, three hundred feet off the ground, show off like a prize. We dare not go back to that hell hole. Not ever. It was a few minutes before Marah spoke again, I could hear his mouth going dry, eyes narrowing.

"Let's pack our things… you're right for once. If it finds a weak defense system… it will tear us apart for sure…" We jumped off the the buildings torn off roof, slipping through the air unfazed, as our feet hit the ground. Five hundred stories beneath. Nothing but silence meet us, as our gaze swept across the once rich soil, now not even something dead was left to decorate.

"I'll wake Azmaveth. He'll be tired. Be prepared for one hell of a fight Sephtis. If we do make it out alive. Don't expect us to forgive you." Marah brushed pass me as he stood above ground, before sinking into the dark rocks, retrieving Azmaveth from his deep sleep. As the oldest I was trying to save them both. Maybe they don't understand for now. But soon, all the pieces of the puzzle will come flying, making one gruesome picture.

 **Hi! So… how was the first chapter? I tired kinda. Kinda. This for sure is not my best writing, but I hope it passed the standards! Anyway I know it's short. But I'm making them this way, so it's just easier to read! Bye for now!**


End file.
